The rape of Grimmjow
by mydream
Summary: This is... something my friend made me write... -horrorfied- GrimmyXkenpachi love/rape... -twitch twitch- It's... eh... enjoy.. -twitch-
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello! This is the first one-shot for a great writer, SandSibling…. -tears of angst- She finished her deidara story, and with that got three updates. She wanted a very odd pairing….. Grimmjow/Ken-Ken. As I type this, She finally got back from the horrendous walk we just took, and she tells me Ken-Ken should be on top because of his -cough-size-cough-

Kenpachi: Damn strait I should!

Me: And… this will have no plot… it'll just be mindless sex…. I'm not used to writing this, so please go easy on me. -bows-

Grimmjow: WHY HIM!?

Me: BECAUSE MY FRIEND IS ON CRACK!! XDXDXDXDXD

Both: -sweat drop-

Me: WEWT! HITSUGAYA!

Hitsugaya: … Mekau does own Bleach. She owns the non-plotted sex, that's about it.

Me: 3 Yeppers. FEAR ME AND MY FRIENDS CRACK IDEAS!

………………………………...

"The… hell…" Grimmjow let out a soft groan as he moved to tug his hands down, but they didn't budge. Doing it again, they still didn't give away. Grimmjow's tired expression snapped to shock as he looked up at his hands. They were crossed and cuffed to the headboard of a large bed. Looking to his tied hands, he wondered how in the hell he possibly got into this situation.

"Finally awake…." A voice drawled out in a seductive purr fingers brushing along Grimmjow's side. The Espada then realized he laid naked on this bed. He managed to look over into the lust filled eyes of none other then…

"Zaraki Kenpachi!" The Espada hissed as he struggled to get away from the grip of the captain. Kenpachi only watched with a grin at the struggling Espada, his hands moving down to grip the other's hips and pin him down.

"No use struggling, little teal-haired…." Kenpachi purred as he moved to straddle the other's waist, grinning his usual evil grin, the one like right before he would kill someone.

"What in the hell!" Grimmjow hissed angerly as glared up into the eyes of the captain, rather irritated with himself for the situation he allowed himself to get in. How in the hell did he end up under the other captain?!

"Shush… You will feel good eventually little one…" He said with a happy purr, his fingers moving to gently trace along Grimmjow's sides, moving back to sit inbetween the other's legs.

"What-" Grimmjow let out a loud gasp, of surprise if anything, as Kenpachi raked a nail across the tender underside of his length. He bit his lip roughly as he waited for the captain to do something else, and something else he did.

Fingers slowly raked along the other side of the length before moving downwards, racking in an extremely slow and teasing manner across his sides and to the underside of his balls. Grimmjow struggled at this, bucking his hips up to get away from the touches of the other captain. This wasn't right at all!

"I told you, I'll make you feel good… give any resistance It will end up with you in a mass amount of pain…" Kenpachi said as he put his hands on the other's hips, forcing them back onto the bed. He grinned heavily as he leaned down, brushing his lips along the tip of the other's length, one hand moving to graze the base of it. Grimmjow's body shuddered, and no matter how much the other didn't want it in his mind, he felt his body give in to the sensual touches. Damn he was pissed.

"Hm, what's this…" Kenpachi raked his hand back to cup the Espada's buttock, giving it a firm squeeze. Grimmjow let out a soft growl-like groan, enticing Kenpachi on. "Seems you do like it.." He took the tip of the other's length into his mouth, giving it a firm suck. Grimmjow let out a heated moan at this extremely nice sensation, and reached down to grip the captain's hair, giving it a tug. Kenpachi only let out a chuckle and took the other in as far as he possibly could and swallowed hard, causing Grimmjow to all but howl. Releasing the other form his mouth, Kenpachi slowly raked his tongue along the underside and blew at the tip. Grimmjow bit his lip as he felt himself harden to an almost painful situation, precum beading out of the tip of his length.

"Hmm…" Kenpachi licked the bead away and smirked softly, lifting the other up by the hips and turned him over. Grimmjow let out a soft hiss as the chains dug into his wrist in the process, but Kenpachi seemed not to mind at all. He raised the other's ass into the air, placing soft kisses along the Espada's smooth skin as his fingers continued to toy with the other's length. Grimmjow didn't exactly like it at first, but once the other gripped his length and began to pump, the only thing he could do was gasp and moan out into the soft fabric of the bed, and allow the other to have his way. And for Grimmjow, being the bottom was definitely a first.

Kenpachi's tongue flowed across the skin in a way that it looked like it belonged touching the Espada in such ways. Grimmjow shuddered at the feeling, his hands balling the sheets in his fists.

"Just get it over with, dammit…" Grimmjow muttered helplessly into the fabric, raising his ass up higher in the sight of Kenpachi. This made the captain grin with glee as he stuck his tongue out, and within no time dived in to taste the other. Fingers moved to split the cheek as Kenachi sucked softly at the rim of the other's small pucker, licking it slowly. As he released them, hands moved to trail down the other's chest, giving the nipples of the Espada a soft pinch that went into rubbing rather roughly. Grimmjow arched up and groaned heavily into the sheets, precum now dripping from the tip of his length. He was painfully hard, and the other wasn't exactly helping.

Kenpachi, done with what he was doing down south, climbed over the other and grinned, blowing into his ear to distract him as he did what he was planning on doing all this time. Gripping the other's length with one hand, he pressed his head to the other's backside and slammed in with one quick thrust, all the way to the base. Grimmjow gasped out heavily in shock and pain, biting into the fabric of the sheet as the other began to pound him senseless. No teasing, no preping, and Grimmjow was sure that he felt himself rip open, felt blood. God damn it hurt…

Blinking in surprise as he arched his back, Grimmjow caught something falling down his cheek. A tear? It was wet enough to be one… but dammit he didn't cry!

Giving the other's length a firm grip, causing Grimmjow to moan out, Kenpachi leaned forward and licked the Espada's salty single tear away, he began to pump the other happily, giving the other some relief from the pain.

"AH SHIT!" Grimmjow yelled out as that one bundle of nerves was hit within the other. Kenpachi grinned heavily and angled himself, hitting that one sweet spot inside of the other over and over again. Grimmjow kept calling out in a husky voice, moans accompanying his cries as the pain suddenly disappeared and waves of pleasure, one after the other, racked through his whole body. He shuddered and held it in as the other continued on with his senseless nailing.

Kenpachi grinned heavily and gave the other a quick jerk, and that was that. Grimmjow groaned out heavily as seed spread out all over the sheets, his own seed. His insides tightened heavily around Grimmjow, who groaned heavily and released without pulling out. The other's insides completely milked him before he finally pulled out, panting softly against the other's neck.

"Damn, that was good…" Kenpachi said, and bravely enough, reached up carefully and released the other from his bindings. He pulled Grimmjow up onto his lap and softly kissed the Espada on the corner of his lips. "And now you are all mine…"

Grimmjow could only lay his head on the other, completely spent. Maybe being this Captain's pet wouldn't be so bad… it did have good benefits, after all.

……..

Me: Well that's it. It sucks, I know. I told you I can't write sex for the life of me.

Hitsugaya: Well, I found it enjoyable. -snickering-

Kenpachi: Hooza I got me a pet!!

Grimmjow: Shut up… -rubbing his ass-

Me: Well, I hope you enjoyed it, chief!


	2. OH MAI GAWD I AM SO SORRY

Me:

OH MY GOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDNESS PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in months!

If you want to know the whole reason, please go onto youtube and look up Mekau, that's my account. the video is on there. thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my good golly gosh... Hello everyone! Well I did not do as I would say and keep up with the stories, but I have had a LOT go on in my life the last few months/year or two. I met the most amazing man, and we will have been together in September for two years! 3 I cannot believe how many people want a sequel to "The rape of Grimmjow"! It is amazing! I have Office 2007 on my computer now, and my lappy top is being so much nicer to me now so I will be able to get some writing done! I cannot tell you how excited I am for this summer. I have my man coming down, I do not have to work, just watch my sister play mabinogi write draw and watch TV!

I do have a few announcements…  
I AM planning to write a sequel to the "Rape of Grimmjow" as well as a new chapter to "Can sasori love her". I have a LOT of writing I need to do to catch up and I apologize if I do not update your favorite story first.

Umn… yes. If you want to, you can follow me on deviant art! .com.

Well, I invite any ideas to be sent to my email at . If you have any ideas on what I can put in a new chapter, or how I can use characters better, improvements, etc, let me know and I might just use it! ALSO if you want a character of yours USED for any purpose in any of my stories (love interest, home wreaker (lol) send me a basic profile ad if I like him/her I'll message you back and work out the details!

One more note… I will either upload everything separate as I type it up or in bulk. I will be taking longer to type things out because I want to make it longer, more action-packed, and steamier :D. I will have all of the time in the world.

Once more, I apologize for not updating for several years. I will be working as hard as I can this summer. After all, I have already re-arranged my room so I can now sit on my bed and type.

While I am on it, I want to know if I were to move my writings to deviant art, if you would be interested on following me on there or should I just stick to fan fiction… or both. Let me know, let your voices be heard!


End file.
